Interconnects typically aim to convey a large amount of information between the end points by means of modulation of an electric and/or magnetic field. In order for the modulated signal to be transmitted in an undistorted fashion, the interconnect must possess sufficient bandwidth, i.e. all frequencies composing the signal must preferably experience a low and equal attenuation. As the speed of interconnects is increased to the gigabit per second (Gbps) and multi-Gbps speed, the required bandwidth of the interconnect is also increased.